Ron's Siblings
by weirdanimegirl
Summary: Ron invites Hermione to stay for the holidays, whilst the twins and Ginny hatch a plan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter, or I would be writing the fifth book.  
  
Ron's Siblings  
  
It was two weeks into the summer holidays, and Ron was already bored. He flipped through his well-thumbed comics briefly, but he'd already done that several times already. He desperately needed something to take his mind off her.  
  
He decided to draw cartoons of his friends and family. Percy he drew with having large, thick glasses and a thick book entitled "Wizard Law". He drew Fred and George with identical evil grins and their beater's bats. He drew Harry and Ginny together, Harry with his Firebolt and Ginny bright red. He decided to draw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle next. He made Malfoy look pale and ferret-like, with two creatures behind him, which looked like trolls.  
  
Ron grinned at his accurate portrayal of everyone. As long as no one found these pictures, he could draw the one person he had spent most of his summer dreaming about. He drew her as she was at the Yule Ball; only instead of Krum beside her, he drew himself. This made him think about Krum. Hermione had said she wasn't sure if she was visiting him over the summer, but she would have decided by the second week. Ron put most of the pictures under his bed (no one would ever think of attempting to tidy under there, for fear of setting off a dungbombs or encountering more of Ron's old junk. However, he kept the picture of himself and Hermione under his pillow.  
  
He awoke the next morning to Pigwidgeon zooming around his bedroom. Ron was about to throw something at him when he saw whose handwriting it was on the envelope. He jumped up and grabbed the letter off Pigwidgeon. He tore it open. It said:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Why on earth did you ask me eleven times whether I was staying with Krum? I gathered that you wanted to know from the first however many times you've put it in previous letters. Anyway, I'm not going to stay with him.  
  
I've been keeping an eye on Rita Skeeter in the Daily Prophet. I don't know if you've noticed, but she seems to like showing people's positive side now. Is Percy still obsessed with work? I hope you haven't spent all your time so far playing Quidditch and reading your comics, and that you have done some of your homework. I've finished it all now, the Arithmancy one was really interesting.  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
PS. Ginny told me about you re-reading the Chudley Cannons book for the twentieth time, and she seems quite annoyed by this. She has told me if you don't stop she'll send me some of your baby photos.  
  
Ron jumped up and down on his bed. Hermione wasn't with Krum! Pigwidgeon was also happy, but then, he always was. He'd have to stop reading Flying with the Cannons for a while though. He had been reading what Rita Skeeter wrote, but he wasn't going to tell Hermione this. It had almost given his family heart attacks when they saw him reading something that wasn't Quidditch related. He snatched up his quill, and wrote a reply:  
  
Hermione,  
  
I asked about Krum so many times because I was curious. I wanted to know if Pig would have to fly to Bulgaria to get to you.  
  
I have made a start on my homework, since you asked. Percy is still as obsessed with work as ever. He is worshipping his new boss as much as Mr Crouch. This one can even remember his surname.  
  
I'll have a look at what Rita Skeeter has been writing. Mum made a comment about it when she interviewed Percy's new boss.  
  
Why has Ginny been writing about me anyway? It's none of her business how many times I read anything. What else has she put?  
  
Mum and Dad say you can come and stay if you want. Ginny also wants you to come. This probably means she wants to really embarrass me. Dumbledore said that Harry has to stay with his aunt and uncle until the last week.  
  
Ron.  
  
He tied the letter to Pigwidgeon and threw him out the window. Now he needed to speak to Ginny.  
  
"What have you been saying to Hermione?" he demanded when he found her eating breakfast.  
  
"Ahh, is ickle Ronnikins scared Ginny will embarrass him?" said Fred, grinning.  
  
"Now, Ron should be worried," said George, also grinning. "What if Ginny tells his girlfriend-"  
  
"She is not my girlfriend!" Ron yelled as he stamped back to his room. He had gone bright red.  
  
Ginny was giggling so hard she was bent over double. Fred and George were whispering about something, the evil grins identical to the ones Ron drew. They went over to Ginny.  
  
"We have an idea to really make Ron wish he could avoid Hermione for the rest of his life," said Fred.  
  
"Want to help?" said George. "Trust me, this is better than baby photos. Even the one where he is hiding behind the huge, pink teddy bear."  
  
***End of chapter 1*** Okay, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Want to chop my head off and use it as a basketball? Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The rest of the day passed incredibly slowly for Ron, but Fred, George and Ginny were very busy. Every so often, they would set off a Filibuster firework so everyone would think that things were normal. In reality, all three of them were writing. Fred and George were trying to copy Ron's handwriting, whilst Ginny was trying to think up a good poem expressing Ron's love for Hermione.  
  
"I can't do it," she grumbled. "Why can't we just copy one?"  
  
"Because," sighed George. "This is Hermione we're talking about here. If we copy one she's bound to have seen it somewhere."  
  
"If you can't think of one we'll do it," Fred suggested helpfully.  
  
""Hermione you make me go nuts, you're better than doughnuts" is hardly romantic," Ginny said rolling her eyes at the twins' suggestion.  
  
Ron woke up early the next morning. He didn't want to, but Pigwidgeon colliding heavily with his window then hooting loudly woke the whole house up. He sighed, got dressed hurriedly and retrieved him from the garden where he had landed. He carried Pigwidgeon back up to his room, dropped him on his bed and opened Hermione's letter.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I would love to stay with you again. I think Crookshanks would enjoy coming too. He's missed chasing gnomes, and the odd spider isn't as fun as chasing something that has a few brain cells.  
  
Don't worry about what Ginny has been telling me, she hasn't said anything that I didn't already know or that I could guess. Just stop reading Flying with the Cannons for a bit and you'll be fine.  
  
As for why I didn't go stay with Krum, I don't really want to talk about it. Before you ask I'm not telling Harry about it either.  
  
I think Pig could do with a rest (he collapsed when he arrived at my house). Could you possibly use another owl, or have you managed to learn how to use a telephone yet? I'll write my number (which you press to call people) on the bottom of this letter.  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
Ron rushed to find his parents. They were in the living room, his father tinkering with a clock and his mother reading The Daily Prophet. They decided to pick Hermione up in their new car the next day at one. When Ron asked his father if he could use the telephone, his father beamed.  
  
"Oh, wonderful," he said looking as if he had just been announced the Minister for Magic. "I wanted to see if it was working properly."  
  
Ron dialled the number Hermione had given him. She answered the phone straight away.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Um, hi. It's me. Ron." He congratulated himself on the most witty and imaginative way to greet the girl he couldn't stop thinking about.  
  
"Oh! Um, so." Hermione's response surprised Ron. She sounded just as nervous as he was.  
  
"I was ringing to see if it we should pick you up at one tomorrow. If that's okay with you, of course."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll see you then."  
  
Just then, Ginny ran in. "Give me the phone," she demanded. "I want to talk to Hermione. You need to de-gnome the garden."  
  
Ron scowled at Ginny as she snatched the phone from his grasp. He went out to the garden, where Fred and George were already. As he flung a gnome absent-mindedly onto Fred's face he realised that he needed to get all his homework done before one o'clock the next day.  
  
Just as Fred was about to attempt to murder Ron, George grabbed him, and pointed to Ron, who was throwing gnomes over the wall like his life depended on it.  
  
***End of chapter 2***  
  
Okay, how was this chapter? If you have any comments, please review (especially if they are positive)! =P Oh, thank you for telling me I only put accept signed reviews, hermione cline, I didn't realise! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next day, Mr Weasley, Ron and Ginny got into their new car, which Mr Weasley had also "modified". It was the same size as their last car was on the outside, and just as big on the inside. They were setting off for Hermione's house. Ron had managed to complete all his homework the day before, which he was smug about.  
  
They arrived at Hermione's house five minutes early. She was waiting for them at the window, and when she saw them coming out of the car she rushed to the window. Mr and Mrs Granger were with her, and they invited Mr Weasley in for a drink. He accepted eagerly, and had a look at all the muggle objects that fascinated him.  
  
Hermione went up to her room to get her stuff, and Ron and Ginny followed. Her room was a light blue colour, and books dominated it. There were bookcases taking up two of the walls, books on shelves on the other walls, and books covered her desk. Hermione picked up her suitcase, and looked around for Crookshanks. He was lying on her bed, watching what she was doing. He then jumped off and went down the steps.  
  
"Shall we go down now?" Hermione asked Ron and Ginny. Ron nodded and followed her down the stairs. Ginny was about to follow when something on Hermione's desk caught her eye. It was a pile of letters from Ron. Looking at what her brother had written, it seemed that Hermione had kept all Ron's letters since the summer holiday after their first year. She had also kept a newspaper cutting about when the Weasleys had won the competition in The Daily Prophet. She had kept it in good condition, and all the Weasleys on it were waving up at Ginny from it. She remembered where she was suddenly and ran down the stairs. It seemed that her brother wasn't the only one with a crush.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, Hermione was explaining to Ron how her camera could connect to a computer and print out. Ron couldn't understand why digital cameras didn't have films.  
  
"You take a picture like you normally would," Hermione was explaining. "Then you connect it to a computer, and print it out."  
  
"Why not just use film?" Ron asked, baffled.  
  
"Because this way is quicker. Look, I'll show you." Hermione pointed the camera at Ron.  
  
"Wait, can I take the picture?" asked Ginny, excited.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said, handing it to her.  
  
"Okay, you and Ron stand next to each other." The camera clicked three times.  
  
"Right," Hermione said, taking the camera back. "Now we hook it up to the computer." They went into the living room, where Hermione connected the camera.  
  
"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "There's two tiny pictures of us!"  
  
"One minute," said Hermione. A couple of seconds later, Hermione had printed off the three pictures Ginny had taken.  
  
"We'd better see if we can drag Dad away," Ginny said to Ron. They went to find Mr Weasley, who was being shown how to use a video player. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Dad, we're supposed to be getting back to Mum," he said.  
  
Mr Weasley got up hurriedly and took Hermione's bags into the car, whilst she said goodbye to her parents.  
  
When they arrived back at the Burrow, Fred and George were waiting for them looking like they'd been given permission to blow up Percy's room.  
  
"Ginny, we need you," said Fred.  
  
"Seriously," said George. "You really need to." He caught sight of Ron and Hermione looking at him and George curiously.  
  
"Test our latest invention," Fred finished quickly. The three of them ran up the stairs to the twins' room, Fred and George in the lead, like they were running to rescue the most valuable thing in the world.  
  
"You're staying in Ginny's room," Ron said, turning to Hermione. They carried her suitcase up the stairs together (since it was crammed full of heavy books). Then they heard Mrs Weasley shouting at Fred and George.  
  
They went back down to the kitchen, which was full of opaque, purple smoke. Eventually they found the door out to the garden. Looking up at the house in amazement. The smoke was streaming out of all the windows and doors.  
  
"Excellent!" shouted Fred.  
  
"How many did you break?" George asked his mother eagerly.  
  
However, Mrs Weasley was not pleased. It turned out Fred and George had made some almost transparent spheres that were very delicate, and when they broke, the emitted the smoke that had taken over the house. When she had finished screaming, the smoke had cleared and everyone went back inside. Percy looked ready to kill Fred and George.  
  
"You disrupted my essay on potion bottles!" he shouted. "I need to write that to make sure they are all made to an exact thickness." He trailed off as he noticed that the twins were back inside their room, not listening to a word he said.  
  
Fred and George had another reason to be happy. Ginny had managed to write the poem (in the end with some assistance from the twins) and it looked identical to his handwriting to them.  
  
"How did you manage to copy his handwriting so well?" George questioned, amazed.  
  
"I borrowed some of his homework," Ginny replied.  
  
"He's done his homework already?" Fred asked, looking horrified. "He's turning into Percy!"  
  
"I think it has something to do with Hermione, somehow," said George.  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting outside in the garden, oblivious to what was going on in the twins' room. They were watching Crookshanks, who kept getting wet. The gnomes had found a good tactic against him: jumping into puddles forcefully. Each time they did this he would leap back in horror.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke early. She glanced at Ginny, who was curled up in bed. She went out to go to the bathroom, when she saw a piece of paper on the floor.  
  
Ginny smiled, peering out of the slit of her door. Everything was going just to plan - or, rather to plan A. She chucked Errol out of the window. This was the signal to the twins saying that now was the time to act. The twins were flying outside Ron's bedroom. They chucked a smaller sphere into Ron's room, which started to fill with smoke. Fred and George flew back down quickly, and ran inside where; they could look up at Hermione.  
  
She had turned the sheet over, and started to go slightly pink. It was covered with handwriting very similar to Ron's. Fred, George and Ginny all grinned. Now they just needed Ron.  
  
Ron ran out of his room, where smoke was blocking out everything. He came face to face with a very embarrassed Hermione, who was still holding the paper.  
  
***End of chapter 3***  
  
Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed! =D 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Ginny was watching carefully, wanting to see how Hermione would react. Hermione passed it wordlessly to Ron, who went a lot redder than Hermione. Fred, George and Ginny all hid quickly. Ron looked ready to murder them.  
  
"Hermione," he began, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Meet me outside when you're dressed," she said, and went to the bathroom.  
  
Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't understand why everyone was up so early. They put it down to some new joke of Fred and George's that had occurred whilst they were sleeping, and they forgot all about it. However, Ginny and the twins were not about to forget about it.  
  
Ron met Hermione outside in the garden next to the car. He prepared himself mentally.  
  
"I didn't." he started to say, but trailed off when he realised Hermione wasn't mad. In fact, she was grinning, the opposite of what Ron was feeling.  
  
"I know you didn't," she said, still grinning broadly. "It was too neat."  
  
Much to their annoyance, the troublemakers couldn't tell what was being said, but they could tell their plan hadn't worked.  
  
"Okay, time for plan B," Fred said solemnly.  
  
"Yeah," said George. "How could that fail?"  
  
"Does Ron brutally murdering us count as failure?" asked Ginny doubtfully.  
  
"He can't murder us at school," replied George brightly.  
  
"Just the rest of the holidays then."  
  
"Not in front of Harry he can't." Fred looked a lot happier now. "He won't want to explain what he's done in front of Harry."  
  
The three grinned. They decided to try their next plan in the fourth week of the holidays.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were planning revenge. They had thought of several plans, but none would work. Suddenly they had an idea.  
  
"So, we get revenge on all three of them at once, and we get to annoy Percy!" yelled Ron. "Excellent!"  
  
That night, all five of them went to bed nursing a plot. Percy suspected it had something to do with him, and hid his photo album of Penelope Clearwater and his work for the Ministry of Magic. Mr and Mrs Weasley suspected it was a new idea of Fred and George's, and decided they would be happier not knowing what was going on.  
  
The next morning, Fred, George and Ginny awoke. Half asleep, they went down the stairs, where they came face to face with Hermione and Ron, each clutching an instant camera. There was a flash of light, which woke all three of them up. They suddenly realised what they were wearing, just as Ron and Hermione barged past them, running up to Ron's room where they barricaded themselves in.  
  
Fred, George and Ginny were dressed in clown hats with one of Percy's suits. They were all also wearing clown make up. Percy chose this time to come downstairs, accompanied with Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley burst out laughing, and dragged Percy off before he could do anything.  
  
In Ron's room, Hermione and Ron had collapsed with laughter. They were now taking pictures of the pictures, and sending some of them off to Harry, and some to Lee Jordan, along with letters telling them to send copies off to everyone they knew.  
  
Downstairs, still in the costumes carefully tailored for them by Ron and Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny were not happy.  
  
"This means war," chorused the twins. Ginny was only too happy to agree.  
  
  
  
***End of chapter five***  
  
Please review!  
  
By the way, I've heard of Fushigi Yuugi, kelpie monkey, but not the other one. I need more anime. And savage rose, I think that Gred and Forge sometimes take over my mind. Tee hee. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It was now the fifth week of the holidays. Hermione and Ron thought it was strange that Fred, George and Ginny hadn't retaliated, especially after all the letters they had got back of their Hogwarts classmates saying how funny the pictures were. Little did they know that the trio was busy, perfecting the plot that (if it went to plan) would mean that Ron would willingly transfer to Durmstrang, just to avoid Hermione.  
  
They were all going to Diagon Alley. They would meet Harry there and take him back to the Burrow. Ron was still asleep in bed. Downstairs, as punishment for a joke gone wrong (they had succeeded in almost sending the house up in flames), Fred and George were making everyone breakfast in bed.  
  
"Where's Mum's mixture for bacon? We've finished this bottle," Fred asked George grumpily. Since they couldn't use magic, they had to use their Mum's potions to cook the food. They had done everyone's but Ron's, and they wanted to get away as soon as possible.  
  
George gestured to a bottle in the cupboard, and carried a tray upstairs. Fred poured some of the mixture onto some bacon (which instantly became cooked) and took Ron's tray upstairs. He didn't notice the label on the other side of the bottle, which said "Slow Acting Truth Potion".  
  
Ron had just got ready. He had eaten his breakfast, taken a little nap, and finally got dressed. Hermione knocked on his door. After ha had said she could come in, she opened the door.  
  
"Ron," she said in a disapproving tone. "Open these curtains! You need to let some light in!" Paying no heed to his protests, she went over to his bedside table, and yanked the curtains open. Then she looked down at what was on the table.  
  
Fred and Ginny were outside the door, desperately trying not to laugh, when George came up, looking horrified.  
  
"The potion you put on Ron's food wasn't the normal cooking mixture. It was the one Mum puts on our food to make us confess to stuff," he said, in a low whisper.  
  
"This should be interesting, then," said Fred, looking worriedly back into the room.  
  
The potion was just taking effect as Hermione stared at the picture on Ron's desk. Ron went over to look at what she was staring at, and suddenly it felt as if some one was crushing his insides with stone. It was one of the cartoons he had drawn. Not just any of them either. It was the one of him and Hermione.  
  
"Who drew that?" Hermione asked, softly. Ron was about to deny all knowledge, say that it must be one of the twin's jokes, when the potion got to his mouth before him.  
  
"I did," he replied in horror.  
  
Hermione wasn't at all angry however. She was blushing, but smiling at the same time.  
  
"It's. good," she finally managed.  
  
Ron was shocked. Had he heard correctly? Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was Hermione in on some joke?  
  
"You're not mad?" he asked timidly.  
  
"No," said Hermione, with a look in her eyes which made Ron go scarlet. He was so relieved that he flung his arms around her. She hugged him back, and before either of them knew it, their lips were touching.  
  
Later that day, at Diagon Alley, Harry met up with the Weasleys and Hermione. He went around the shops with his two friends, and he was surpirsed to see that they had admitted their feelings for each other.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Ginny in surprise, back at the Burrow. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"It would take too long to explain," she said. Fred and George nodded glumly. They would never forget this holiday. This was the first time a trick of theirs had backfired, and they were not looking forward to Hogwarts, with everyone laughing at them in the photos.  
  
Eventually, Harry got Ron and Hermione to explain what happened (with a little help from the twins and Ginny). He didn't know what this year at Hogwarts would bring, but he knew his best friends would be very happpy.  
  
***The end***  
  
I made it to the end! =) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it meant a lot to me. Now, should I write another story or not? 


End file.
